


Winter Day

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When winter takes a break for an hour, everyone steps outside for a breath of fresh air, including three teens with the worst case of cabin fever ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this work](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/31723368636/winter) by [Cris-Art](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/)

The snowstorm hit practically out of nowhere. The weather forecasts were contradictory on a regular basis, and people were left to fend for themselves. It’s been going on for days, and cabin fever was becoming more common than the common cold.  
  
“I need to get out of here.” Was Teddy’s conclusion after he finished yet another game.   
As school was out, there was only a set amount of homework they got off their plate before long. Not ones to waste time, they caught up on their comic reading, series-watching and even backlogs in both their RSS readers.   
Now, they might’ve had trouble, what with the storm constantly causing blackouts, but then again, that wasn’t a problem when some of Billy’s more basic powers were generating electricity, and wishing for things to work.  
It wasn’t long before they exhausted their reservoir of things to do.  
  
“Out there.” Billy hummed and glanced at the window which was frosted all over, and shaking occasionally when the wind outside picked up.  
“Iono, Ted, it looks safer and warmer in here. Unless you want me to zap us to the Bahamas.”  
  
“That  _is_  an idea, but I’m not sure being grounded for two lifetimes is worth it.” Teddy sighed and looked outside as well. Granted, Billy’s powers  _were_  their only means of safely making it anywhere, but they did promise not to overdo it, and Teddy didn’t want to go  _somewhere_  so much as that he just wanted to  _go_  somewhere. It was for that reason that as soon as the wind stopped hitting the window he sat up and then pressed his hands against the glass and looked outside.  
  
“Hey, it stopped.”  
  
“Yeah, for five minu-”  
  
“Grab your coat.” Teddy ordered and was halfway through wearing his own already. “We’re going out.”  
  
“What?!” Billy exclaimed. “But it’s just going to pick up again-”  
  
“At which point you can zap up back home, but until then, let’s go,  _let’s go_!”  
  
What more could he say, Billy thought, seeing how Teddy was already with both his coat and warm hat on, and more or less bouncing in anticipation. Sighing in resignation, Billy shook his head and put his own warm gear on.  
  
“ _Always_  so  _impatient_ …”  
  
—  
  
The calmer weather continued for longer than anyone could’ve hoped, and Billy wondered idly if Teddy hasn’t been around him long enough to be able to wish for things himself. There were people out and about, just like them, desperate for any amount of time outside their homes. It was cold, and Billy was grateful for his warm clothes, though he did regret not wearing his gloves, too. He never could find them when he needed them most…  
  
Teddy on his part was enjoying himself to the fullest. After days of barely even opening a window, the fresh, cold air felt downright cleansing, and Teddy inhaled as deeply as he could, relishing the chill that ran down him. He watched the steam that formed when he exhaled, and wondered idly if he could perhaps blow out different shapes. He knew some people could do that…  
That thought was given secondary priority, however, when he noticed the way Billy was rubbing his hands together and more than once blowing on them. The steam that came out of Billy’s mouth engulfed his hands, but Teddy knew it only looked warmer, and provided little actual comfort. Well, he could do something about that, he figured and reached to take Billy’s hands in his own.   
  
A tiny gasp left Billy’s lips along with another small foggy cloud. He glanced down at their hands before looking up at Teddy, and then smiled warmly as he looked back down again. Being what he was, Teddy suffered less from the cold, and his hands felt warm and comforting against Billy’s own. At first Teddy simply held Billy’s hands, but as soon as it seemed circulation was working properly again, they interlaced their fingers instead.   
“Thanks, I needed that.” Billy hummed softly and looked up at Teddy again.  
  
“Hey, I dragged you out into this weather. I figure the least I can do is keep your fingers from falling off.” Teddy replied and smiled back quite contently.   
Their eyes met then, and anything else they had to say died on their lips before it could be uttered. They pulled closer under the pretense of sharing warmth, and Billy let his eyes slide half closed while Teddy leaned down. Their foggy breaths mingled, creating the illusion of relative seclusion and privacy.  
  
But that’s all it was - an illusion.  
  
“ _GUYS!_ ”  
  
The closeness was shattered when a body slammed against them in high speed. They were both pushed aside, the only thing keeping them even together was the hands they managed to hold together. A somewhat exasperated smile rose to Teddy’s lips, while Billy muttered venomously under his breath.  
If anything, that only made Tommy’s grin widen and he wrapped his arms around the two.  
  
“Guys! You’re missing out! They have this potato stand over there with awesome stuff, and the snow-angels lot is filling up! Oh, and they started ice-skating there, let’s go ice-skating! Billy, hey Billy, spell us some skates! Oy,  _Kaplan_!”  
  
“I knew this would happen.” Billy growled lightly and reached to tug at the arm Tommy wrapped around his neck.  
  
“Wait, you asked him to come with us, and you thought for a moment it won’t?” Teddy asked with an obvious touch of amusement that worked well to hide his own disappointment. He squeezed Billy’s hand a bit tighter.  
  
“Less muttering, more skating, you  _guys_!”  
  
Knowing better than to think they could escape without actually teleporting somewhere, the two resigned themselves to a somewhat less intimate day, and enjoyed their venturing outside in a slightly different way.  
  
Oh well, Billy thought just as Tommy proved how little he knew about skating, despite his bravado and enthusiasm. It would only turn coming back home and borrowing back in their room - alone - into something to actually look forward to.


End file.
